


A Simple Day of Driving

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah tries to figure out why Mercy's such a bad driver as they head to the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Day of Driving

The light of the fridge flickered on as Angela opened the door, looking about at the sparse contents. A couple of leftover-filled tupperware containers. Some meatloaf. A couple of sodas. “Sweetheart!” Mercy slammed the fridge shut, turning to Fareeha; seated at the table with a bonsai tree. Pharah clenched at the sudden noise, snapping off a branch. She stared at the broken stick in her hand before slowly holding her head.

“Yes, babe?”

“We need to go shopping!” Angela grabbed the emotionally compromised Amari by the shoulder. “Let’s go!” 

“Look.” Fareeha swatted her hand away, turning around. “It’s about time you learned to drive.” 

Angela pressed a finger to her cheek, “But I know how to dri- “ **_Properly”_ ** Pharah excused herself from the table, throwing a jacket over her plaid shirt and khakis before gesturing to the front door. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Okay, so here we have a stOP SIGN! FUCK, FUCK!” Fareeha grabbed the dashboard for dear life, wincing as Angela wheeled into the street. “mERCY!” Pharah gasped, relieved there were no other cars around, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so nervous!” Angela’s hands were white as she gripped the wheel, biting her lip as she turned towards the intersection. Taking a right, Mercy flung into a wide turn, ending up in the left lane. Pharah made sure her seatbelt was secure before leaning back. 

“How did you ever get your license to begin with?” Angela pursed her lips, concentrating on the road. “Babe? How well did you do on your first test? Tell me.” 

“I might have ranovertheproctorandfilledoutthepaperworkmyself.” 

“You..what? Say it slower.” Fareeha raised a brow as Angela mentally counted potential jail time.

“I might have ran over the proctor and filled out the paperwork myself.” Angela whispered, flinching as her wife slammed her hands on the dashboard in disbelief. 

“You did not.” 

Angela chose to plead the fifth.

“How would you even do that? Isn’t he, like, in the car with you at all times?!”

The accused nodded, albeit slowly. The car took a sharp left into the parking lot, slowly driving through aisles of cars. “We are going to talk about this more in detai-FUCK” The car shifted right, slamming into the corner of a parked jeep. The couple stepped out to survey the damage. 

“Oh..dear. Oh dear.” Angela lightly touched the damaged metal, as if inspecting a wound. Fareeha rubbed her face in frustration, trying to focus with the sudden adrenaline rush. Dr. Ziegler slowly backed away from the mess, sliding back into the car. 

“What are you doing?” Fareeha quickly got into her seat, touching Angela’s wrist. “Babe, we need to leave our contact information. What are you doing?” 

“I’m not going back.” Angela mumbled, gritting her teeth before pulling back, readjusting, and driving past. 

“ _ BABE.”  _ Fareeha slammed her door shut just in time to save it from hitting the parked car. “YOU CAN’T  _ DO  _ THAT.” Angela slowly cruised across the parking lot, eventually parking as far away as possible. Fareeha turned to ask what the fuck she was doing but fell short, the words disappearing from her mind as she watched her spouse.

Angela trembled as she grasped the wheel, tears flooding her face as her shoulders heaved. She broke down, crying and leaning over the steering wheel, sharp, panicked sobs echoing from her mouth. Fareeha held out a gentle hand, rubbing her back.

Pulling Mercy against her, Fareeha held her tightly, running her hands through her hair. “Shhh...It’s all okay..It’ll be okay..” Amari continued, comforting Angela until the crying stopped. Letting go, Fareeha kissed her forehead in reassurance. “I’ll take care of everything. You stay here.”

Angela watched as her dependable partner left the car, disappearing. A few hours passed. Mercy shifted about in uncertainty.  _ Maybe they caught her.  _ Thoughts flooded her mind.  _ I can’t let her go to jail! I gotta do something!  _ Just then, someone rapped on the car window. Angela sprung back in surprise, looking up at Pharah; arms full of groceries. She rolled down the window. 

“Could you open the trunk for me, babe?” Fareeha jostled the bags in her arms, trying not to let anything fall as Angela quickly scampered to open the truck. After dumping the groceries, Pharah opened the driver’s side door. Angela stepped out, meek as a rabbit.

“So….what did you do?” 

“Left our contact information and went shopping. There was a huge sale. Sorry it took so long. Let’s go home; i’ll drive.” 

The pair drove home, Angela feeling relieved about her incident and thinking how she could make up to her amazing wife, and Fareeha wondering if the women she loves actually killed a DMV employee. 


End file.
